Up until now, it has been performed to operate peripherals such as a recorder, a player, an STB (Set Top Box), and an AV amplifier through a television apparatus (TV) by connecting the peripherals to the television. For example, Patent Document 1 describes a television set capable of displaying, on its screen, operation panels for operating the peripherals. In the case of the television set described in Patent Document 1, when a menu display key of a remote control is depressed, there appear selectably on the screen a VTR, a VHD, a BS tuner, a teletext receiver, etc., as peripherals connected to the television set. Then, when the user operates the remote control to selectively specify one of the peripherals, an operation panel corresponding to the specified one appears on the television screen.